Azul
by Ju Narcissa
Summary: Não era nada disso. RWLL


Disclaimer: os personagens e a história original não são meus.  
É uma alegria estar de volta!

 **...**

Azul

Ronald Weasley voltava à torre da Grifinória naquela primeira noite em Hogwarts com uma leve dor de cabeça. Achava que aquela nova canção do Chapéu Seletor havia sido macabra demais e que o futuro da disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com uma enviada do Ministério não poderia ser nada promissor. No fundo, sentia que alguém do Ministério na escola era assustador e sugeria que este ano seria um tanto mais esquisito do que ele já havia cogitado enquanto estava no Largo Grimmauld.

Subiu as escadas a passos largos e seus pensamentos se dissolveram quando ele entrou no dormitório e encontrou Harry com a varinha em punho, gritando com um Simas que já tinha as bochechas rosadas. De repente, o seu novo distintivo de monitor pesou nas suas vestes. Ele respirou fundo e pôde notar um breve olhar de consternação vindo de Neville. Quando se deitou em sua cama alguns minutos mais tarde e arrastou as cortinas, pegou-se pensando que Harry teria um ano difícil enfrentando todos esses rumores do _Profeta Diário_ e que era dever dele como monitor distribuir detenções para qualquer um que se atrevesse a aborrecê-lo. Então sentiu vontade de parar de pensar em Harry e em como tudo era sempre sobre o amigo. Gostaria que às vezes pudesse ser o centro das atenções para variar.

Sorriu, do nada, ao lembrar-se de quando fez uma piada sobre Goyle no vagão a caminho do castelo naquele dia mais cedo. Aprendera com os anos que os poucos momentos em que conseguia que todos o enxergassem era quando riam dele. Ainda não havia se decidido se isso era bom ou ruim, mas sabia que já era um caminho. Pensou na risada espalhafatosa da menina esquisita da Corvinal que os acompanhava no vagão e decidiu que definitivamente era melhor do que pior, se surpreendendo com a conclusão repentina.

Luna Lovegood. Já ouvira Gina falando algo sobre a menina um dia desses, mas nunca havia reparado nela devidamente antes. Ela parecia ser tão maluca quanto todos diziam: tinha um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, levava a varinha atrás da orelha esquerda e aqueles olhos saltados. Mas quando ela riu da piada do ruivo e seus olhos (tão claros quanto os dele) se fecharam e as covinhas das suas bochechas se sobressaltaram de um jeito quase doce, Rony se lembrava de ter sentido algo quente lhe invadindo o peito e as bochechas. Na hora, ele achou que fosse vergonha ou raiva do fato de a menina rir daquele jeito deslocado de algo tão idiota quanto "bunda de macaco". Porém, agora que podia fechar os olhos e escutar novamente os ecos da cabine, ele entendia que não era nada disso.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele se lembrou do momento em que a menina loira aparecera com a gaiola de Píchi em mãos, também naquele dia. Rony estava desesperado com as tarefas de monitor e preocupado com o fato de Harry ter largado seu bicho de estimação com a até então corvina tresloucada, mas não pôde deixar de notar que a corujinha – conhecida por sua constante agitação e incansável capacidade de piar sem parar – encontrava-se calma sob o agrado de Luna. Ela disse algo sobre Píchi ser simpática e a devolveu com um sorriso. O ruivo não o retribuiu, desconfiado de que ela pudesse ter enfeitiçado a coruja ou coisa do tipo. Agora, debaixo de seus cobertores, ele rangeu os dentes e se sentiu idiota por ter imaginado tamanha estupidez, afinal, não era nada disso.

Então, depois de alguns minutos de amargura, um sorriso breve retornou aos lábios de Rony quando a voz de Luna ressoou em sua cabeça dizendo que ela não teria ligado de não dançar durante o Baile de Inverno do ano passado, ao contrário de sua colega Padma Patil (que aparentemente odiara tê-lo acompanhado). O menino soltou um muxoxo à lembrança da pior festa em que já fora na vida. Desejou que Gina o tivesse apresentado a Luna a tempo de convidá-la ao Baile. Expirou profundamente ao perceber que, há um ano, assim que visse toda aquela aura de birutice e aqueles olhos azuis saltados fixos nos seus próprios, desistiria prontamente da ideia. Mas, naquele momento, ele sentia que até gostava do quanto o azul dos olhos dela se parecia com o dos seus - e compreendeu prontamente.

Agora, ele simplesmente sabia: não era nada disso.

 **...**

É um pouco infantil, mas era exatamente a ideia rs. Espero que tenham gostado de ler, porque eu gostei bastante de escrever! Até a próxima!

Ju


End file.
